


Screw Me Over

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Angst, Comeplay, Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the depositions. The Winklevii have an offer for Eduardo that he really wants to refuse (but we all know he won’t because he’ll do <i>anything</i> for Mark).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Kinks: swearing (if you don’t like the word fuck you probably shouldn’t read this), inappropriate jokes, bad Winklevoss puns (I blame Mark), exhibitionism, first-time/inexperience (some terrified!virgin!Eduardo), rimming, cumplay, facials, twincest, threesome (m/m/m so lots of cock), refractory time between sex (because sex is hard work yo), unrequited love, plotty porn.
> 
> AN: Like Sorkin, I fudged the timeline of the depositions a bit. This is a reworking of [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/390.html?thread=104582#t104582) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/). Sorry it didn’t go exactly the way you wanted. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Also first threesome sex scene ever. My search history just got a whole lot more cock.
> 
> AN: Revised on 25th Dec. Explained at the end note.

During the deposition, Eduardo can barely look at the person who used to be his best friend. He’s angry. He’s hurt. And he’s angry that he’s hurt. His father would be ashamed. He should have been on his guard. He could have read the contracts over. He would have…It’s just business to Mark. He shouldn’t be feeling anything about it.

When they adjourn, Eduardo strides out as quickly as possible and heads to the bathroom. He splashes the cool water on his face and wipes his face his monogrammed handkerchief. When he opens his eyes he can see the Winklevosses in the reflection of the mirror.

He faces them, nervously stuffing his hanky back into his breast pocket without folding it. It looks lumpy. Mark would have said it looked like he had a boob. Christ. He had to stop thinking about Mark. After he decided to sue Mark, he’d gone up to them in a club and said “I’m sorry. He screwed me over too.”

But they didn’t need to be here unless they were trying to ambush Mark in the toilet. “So what can I do for you?”

Tyler gave Eduardo a grin. Eduardo knows a shit-eating grin when he sees one. Tyler tilts his head towards Cameron and the other twin speaks.

“The difference between us and you is that you still care about the friggin’ nerd.”

Eduardo thinks of denying it but he’s learnt not to play that game. Denying it would just play right into their hands.

“You walked out,” Tyler notes smoothly.

“I came back,” Eduardo said, a frown appearing on his face.

“You took your time,” Cameron said with a smirk matching his brothers’. They enjoyed seeing Eduardo’s confusion. He was sort of endearing when he looked confused. They could see why Mark may have a thing for him.

Eduardo levels his gaze. “Is there a problem?” His palms are sweating but he keeps his hands from shaking. The twins are physically intimidating and he would be stupid if he didn’t worry about getting bashed up in a bathroom. Just because they are both suing Mark doesn’t make them friends. Eduardo may have been naïve about Mark but Mark has always been his exception.

“We have an offer to make.”

“I’m not committing perjury for you no matter how much you pay me,” Eduardo states flatly.

Tyler laughs, it echoes in the bathroom. “Nothing like that. It’s nothing illegal.”

Cameron gestures towards the door just as someone comes in (thank God it’s not Mark, Eduardo doesn’t know why he cares what Mark would think but he doesn’t want Mark to think that he would betray him. He wouldn’t. Not even if he was suing him.). “Why don’t we take this elsewhere?”

Eduardo nods stiffly and falls in step between Cameron and Tyler.

They don’t go far. They go to a nice café, if a little pretentious (Mark would hate this place. No visible power points for wi-fi.) The seats are made of darkly stained wood and classical music playing softly in the background. The lighting is dim and each booth is walled on both sides with frosted glass. Eduardo is glad for the privacy. Though whatever it is supposedly “nothing illegal”, Eduardo isn’t sure he would be comfortable with nearly illegal. They Winklevii wouldn’t do anything shady in a nice place like this right? Eduardo can hear his father telling him that doing the right thing is for the weak. _No son of mine should be weak. You do whatever it takes to get you there, you hear me? Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to get what you need. Sometimes you do it wrong to get it right._ His mother would frown at his father for saying things like that but she would never openly contradict him. His mother would take him aside after these lectures and say _do what your heart says. I know you’ll make me proud whatever you do._

Once they are seated, the quieter twin orders the same thing for both of them. Eduardo can’t quiet tell them apart physically except he knows that Cameron is less aggressive than Tyler even though they are both driven. As far as he knows, they are wearing identical clothes anyway which is kind of stupid (his Mark voice says “not kind of it _is_ ”). He wonders idly whose idea is that and who is older.

“I’ll just have a cappuccino thanks,” Eduardo says when it’s his turn.

The twins are obviously waiting until the orders arrive so they won’t be interrupted. Thankfully it’s not long because the silence is awkward. Cameron and Tyler seem to be mindmelding. Eduardo feels like they are having a conversation without him. It’s impressive and kind of rude and he’d point it out but he’s tired. He just he wants his coffee so he can go home and crash. Maybe this is a bad idea. Scratch that. Talking with the people suing your former best friend while you are in the middle of suing him? There was probably a conflict of interest in there somewhere. Eduardo pinches the bridge of his nose and forces himself not to look for an exit.

When it’s all served, Tyler pulls out his wallet, tipping generously and the waitress is gone. Eduardo fumbles with his a little too late.

“On us,” Tyler says, flashing his teeth and waving off Eduardo’s ‘thank you’.

Tyler leans over conspiratorially, saying in an almost stage whisper. “You’ve done a lot for the backstabbing little bitch, Saverin. Can I call you Eduardo?”

Eduardo doesn’t know what to say to that. Tyler interprets his wide-eyed look as a yes. “So Eduardo.” Tyler stretches out the middle syllable with a lazy drawl. “Was he a good fuck?”

“Ty!” Cameron says but he doesn’t really rebuke his brother. He glances at Eduardo with an eyebrow raised. _Well?_

Eduardo had been adding sugar and he almost drops it all into his lap. “Excuse me?”

“Was Zuckerberg a good fuck? Did you shut him up by ramming your dick down his throat?” If it weren’t for the fact that no one in the business could be so damn innocent, Cameron would say that the deer-in-headlights look was truly convincing. “Don’t pretend you we don’t know about the divorce you two have going on. Come now, he betrayed you and you’ve still got his back. He must have been pretty damn amazing.”

Eduardo stops himself from gaping. “Not that it’s any of your business but Mar- Mr Zuckerberg and I were never engaged in that sort of relationship.” Eduardo wants to slap himself in the face for the slip and he can feel his cheeks burning.

Tyler can see Cameron’s eyes widen ever so slightly. _This guy is for real. He’s speaking the truth._ Tyler lets out a low whistle. “It’s a shame, Eduardo. Look how far you would go for him anyway.”

Eduardo feels embarrassed. The back of his neck is prickling and he is hyper aware of the starched collar of his Armani rubbing against it. “What do you mean?”

“You’re still protecting him,” Cameron observes.

“I’m not-” Eduardo begins heatedly. His professional persona is slipping and he fights to hold it in check.

“We researched you Eduardo,” Tyler says conversationally. “Our lawyers found some…very interesting things about you.”

It’s the fucking chicken, I bet, Eduardo thinks, flushing with embarrassment all over again. “Yeah?” he swallows.

“He came to you and asked you for money and you handed it over to him just like that.”

“Not just like that-”

“But you did,” Cameron presses.

“Yes.”

“They also say you waited outside for him when he was summoned by the academic tribunal.”

Eduardo sighs in resignment. “Yes and…?”

“People say…” Tyler pauses dramatically. He did like to be dramatic. “You often stayed over at his place. We all know dorm rooms only have enough beds for the occupants. Neither Dustin or Chris had girlfriends.” Tyler wags his eyebrows suggestively.

“What…?” The. Fuck. Eduardo gulped down his drink, almost choking himself. “We had couches. Sometimes I slept on the couch. Or in his bed.” Eduardo feels the flames in his cheeks rise. “Not, like, with him there. In the bed. Err, by myself. He’s a programmer. He doesn’t sleep much during the night. I don’t know what you’re trying to insinuate. He’s not. I’m not. We weren’t together. Like, in a- in a relationship.” He squirms a bit. He can see that the twins were amused. “I don’t even know why I’m explaining this to you. This is ridiculous.” He stands to go.

“Stay. You haven’t finished your coffee. Please,” Cameron entreats casually as if they are friends. “We have an offer to make. Tyler,” he says warningly.

Tyler has a heavily put upon sigh. “Fine. I’m sorry.” Then he leans forward, “You know Eduardo,” he reached out to touch his hand and Eduardo jerks back. Tyler merely smiles. “Most people appreciate someone who has their back. Let’s say…some people might even find your… misplaced loyalty… attractive. Besides your dashing good looks of course.”

Eduardo blinked. Was that a compliment? “Thanks?”

Cameron continues, “Thinking about the lengths you’ll go for someone who’s an asshole. It’s really quite intoxicating.” He gives Eduardo a look which could only be interpreted as seductive.

“What do you…what are you saying?” Eduardo stutters, sitting back.

“For an intelligent investor you are a little oblivious sometimes. Finish your coffee.”

Tyler smirks at Cameron when Eduardo obeys as if to say, _told you so._

Eduardo drinks the rest of it, savoring the bitter blend with its edge of sweetness.

“We wanted revenge. Now we’ll settle for having you,” Cameron says.

“Or maybe we’ll get both. Wouldn’t that be sweet?” his twin adds.

“Let me get this clear. You want revenge by having _me_?” Eduardo says with a laugh. “He doesn’t care about me. He’s not- We’re not friends. He never did even when we were friends.” He stresses the word there. “You’re under the impression that I’m something more to him. I’m not,” he says a little bitterly. “You’re wasting your time.”

“He wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without you. He needs you. He didn’t know it but he knows it now. Maybe he doesn’t want to admit it but everyone knows you’re the one he needs.” Cameron’s eyes glint like he’s gauging his competition. He can tell his words have hit Eduardo the moment he said the word ‘needs’. “You’re what he wants most, _Wardo_.” Cameron says the last word mockingly.

“Say you’re right, what’s in it for me?”

“You get to one up him. You get the knowledge that you’re the one who sealed his deal. You can tell him you helped him. Whatever you want.” Tyler shrugs.

“He has the upperhand, not you,” Eduardo notes.

“Yes but the longer we draw this out, the more skeletons come out of the closet,” Cameron says. “At the very least, it’ll hamper his progress.”

Eduardo doesn’t even bother to say 'why should I care' because as much as he wants to say that he doesn’t, that would be lying. Instead, he looks from one twin to another. “What if I don’t want him to know? Will I have your word?”

“Interesting,” Tyler notes aloud.

Before Eduardo can press, Cameron assures him, “Then he’ll never know.”

Cameron reads the doubt written on Eduardo’s face. “We’re not going to tell. You’re just going to have to trust us. If this gets out-”

Eduardo blanches at the though. He wonders what Gretchen would say about shady deals, she would not approve he thinks a little hysterically. His father would disown him for sure.

“-it would not be good for our reputations to put it lightly,” Cameron says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Too many people would want this deal,” Tyler interrupts. He looks at Eduardo, daring him to say otherwise.

Cameron shoots his twin an exasperated look. “Look. We just want the satisfaction of getting there. Getting there first even.” He mimes zipping his lips.

“What you’re prop- “ proposition says his mind but it sounds too crude so he settles for “proposing.” Eduardo repeats himself to give himself more time. “What you’re proposing is I let you...” fuck “…have me,” Eduardo says carefully, trying not to be vulgar. He waves his hand around. “in exchange for you settling with Mark. Is that correct? ”

“If you can’t say it, it doesn’t count,” Tyler sing-songs.

“Fine,” Eduardo snaps. He was so tired. It’s been a long day and he is sick of games. “So I let you f-fuck me and I will have your word that you won’t fuck with Mark. In any way. Including telling him about this, this fucking deal, is that clear?”

The twins smile proudly at the expletives. That’s more like it, Tyler thought with satisfaction. They answer in unison, “Crystal.”

“We have a deal,” Tyler holds out his hand.

Eduardo doesn’t shake it. “When?” Eduardo wants it over and done with right now. An itch under his skin.

“We’ll contact you.”

Eduardo grasps Tyler’s hand. He can feel the calluses there, the strength in his grip. Cameron’s handshake feels exactly the same. Eduardo finds his mind wondering what it would be like to touch his dick for a second and to have that hand on his. Whether they would be the same in bed. Well, now he’d get to know. Shit. He can’t believe that this kind of deal actually happens in real life.

They don’t ask for his number. They slip out together, leaving him standing there.

He stands on the sidewalk feeling dazed, like he can’t remember how he got there. He doesn’t know if he feels relieved or irritated that he has to wait. Taking a deep breath, he tells himself it’ll all be over soon. He flags down a cab and goes home.

*

The Winklevii pick the night before their next deposition sitting. Ostensibly for convenience. They called him on his cell (they don’t want to leave any incriminating details, Eduardo can deal with that.). “So we can get all this settled,” one twin says over the phone, not bothering to identify himself.

“Fine,” Eduardo grits out as politely as possible. “I’ll be there.”

*

It’s a nice place. More like a mansion. It’s very ornate. The twin brother’s have their own wing. They went straight to the bedroom. They didn’t offer a tour. Eduardo’s glad because he felt like seriously freaking out when a maid came out of nowhere and offered to take his jacket. He draped it over his arm nervously, feeling out of place.

Tyler steps in. “We’ll be fine Maria. We are not to be disturbed under any circumstances,” he says like it’s just an important business deal.

Eduardo has a moment in which he wonders what would happen if this was a trap by the Winklevii. If anyone would notice. It’s kind of sad to think he’d be missed just because he didn’t turn up for the deposition. He may have been Mark’s only friend but the same probably applied. Mark took up a lot of his attention.

Cameron guides him like a gentleman, his large hand on the small of Eduardo’s back. It feels safe. It also makes him feel like a girl. Eduardo ducks his head.

The room has a massive four-poster bed. There’s a door on each side of the wall. Eduardo wonders if they sleep together in this massive bed or if they have adjoining bedroom. They don’t say anything and he doesn’t ask.

Tyler pulls out a chair next to a large closet with one door open. “Please,” he says.

Eduardo sits a little gingerly. The twins are both towering over him with crossed arms wearing what seems to be the same polo shirt (Seriously? Do they get a discount for buying everything in twos? His Mark-voice says snarkily.)

Cameron tilts his head towards Eduardo and then they both sit on the bed. Tyler looks between Cameron and Eduardo. Cameron shakes his head minutely.

Tyler sighs and begins. “Look. That-Your friend. Killing him would have been too easy. We could have bashed him up. We could have left him in a ditch. We could have smashed all the bones in his hand one by one. We could have made his life hell.”

“You could have gotten caught,” Eduardo says slowly, not sure where this is going.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But he’d still be in for a pretty rough time wouldn’t he? Would put him back a few months at least.”

Eduardo knows he’s right. Still. “Should I be thankful for that?” he says sarcastically. He looks at the twins defiantly.

It’s Tyler that smiles at that. “No. He’s the one that should be thankful for that.”

“A word of advice?” Cameron says. “Friend like that…it can get you into trouble.” He looks Eduardo up and down. ”You’re too nice. People might, no, they _will_ take advantage of that.”

Story of our friendship, Eduardo thinks wryly. Cameron does a pretty good job of channeling his father. His father who would probably turn on his own son if it’d land him a good deal. Come to think of it, maybe his father would have liked Mark if he’d taken the time to actually meet him. Or maybe, Eduardo muses with a little self-pity, I’m just too good of a friend to be a businessman. “Duly noted.” Eduardo rolls his eyes. “If I wanted a lecture I’d have called my-” (Do you really want to air your daddy issues right here, right now?) “I didn’t come here for a lecture.” He crosses his arm, feeling the tightness of the cuffs at his wrists and pointedly trying not to think about strong hands holding him down.

Tyler raises his eyebrows but, thankfully, doesn’t comment. “Now. What’s the rush? You agreed to let us have you.”

Eduardo observes with interest that the emphasis was more on the ‘you’ than the ‘have’. He clears his throat before speaking. “For the night or until you’re done, yes.” He feels proud that he didn’t blush at this.

“So we have all night.” It’s Tyler with the eyebrow wagging again.

“I assume you didn’t just want me to sit and play video games,” Eduardo says dryly.

“A word of advice,” Cameron smirks a little. “You should really be more careful when setting your terms.”

“We could take you dry,” Tyler suggests.

After he’d gone home, Eduardo had looked up some gay porn (you think clearing internet history really works?) but… he hadn’t really thought about hardcore sex. Which he probably should have. Because this isn’t just having sex. It’s a fucked up deal. He should have known that this would be an opportunity for humiliation and pain. He kind of hoped it wouldn’t be though. Eduardo winces.

“We could take you two at a time.”

“We could tie you up and spank you so you’ll be feeling it for a week.” They watched him bite his lip nervously.

“We could show you the joys of fisting.” Cameron watches Eduardo flinch. It was admirable attempt to not look freaked out.

He worried his palms against his thighs. Then realizing this would look like a nervous gesture, he stops. He’s at their mercy here but he’ll be damned if he has to offer to be their bitch (too bad you already agreed to taking it lying down, pun intended, his Mark-voice snipes). So, he agreed to sex. He didn’t agree to pretend to like or enjoy whatever fucked up things they wanted to do to him. “Are you trying to scare me off?”

“Is it working?” Tyler challenges.

Eduardo sits up, looking at both of the twins evenly. “A deal’s a deal. Let’s get it over with.” Ignoring the pounding in his chest or the sweat prickling at his armpits, Eduardo stands, surreptitiously wiping his palm on his trousers and extends his hand as steadily as he can.

“You’re right. A deal is a deal.” Cameron steps forward to shake on it.

Tyler shakes. He looks sideways to his brother before holding on to Eduardo’s hand firmly but not so he can’t pull away. In a low voice, he says, “We just want you to know that this could be much worse. Though we suspect, you would have taken it anyway.” He appraises Eduardo and gives him a once over before releasing him. It seems that Eduardo has earnt his respect.

“But you won’t have to,” says Cameron. “We’re not into painful sex. Or rape. Honestly. We’re not evil.”

“We are excellent lovers,” Tyler says proudly. “We want you to enjoy it.”

Eduardo scoffs a little. “Right.”

“We’re all consenting adults here. No one is forcing anyone to do anything.” Tyler’s eyes shine with the challenge issued. “You can pull out at any time. Or well, we can.” Tyler’s grin shows all of his teeth.

It’s unsaid but _the deal will be over_.

Eduardo tips his head to say he understands.

“Try to relax,” Cameron says soothingly.

They offer him drinks. He declines and he tries not to read too much into Tyler’s approving look. They don’t drink either. He ignores the paranoid-Mark voice who tells him that he just avoided getting date raped (not that you can rape the willing, it’s like surprise sex!) He just doesn’t want to be drunk for this. It seems like it’d be cheating the deal and its just plain rude. It’s the least he can do like a show of good faith. He tries to relax (A drink would have helped that, Mark says, but you didn’t want to be rude). But Eduardo is nervous. It’s his first time all over again. Oh god, he hopes he doesn’t come straight away. (Not that it matters, you’re the bitch. Karma, Marks says.) He’s glad they get straight to it, identical polo shirts being pulled over their heads. He admires that at least they don’t try and pretend that this is anything other than what it is. They don’t make him undress them slowly. It could be worse, he thinks.

His hands shake a little as he unbuttons his black shirt. Maybe he should have chosen a t-shirt. He drapes his shirt over the back of the chair. He notices that Cameron folds his polo whereas Cameron frowns at Tyler when he leaves his on the ground.

Tyler winks at Eduardo then shimmies up to Cameron. “Here let me help you.” They kiss hungrily and unashamedly as hands fumble with belts in a perfect mirror image. They almost rip the pants off each other like they are racing each other. They both went commando. (Why are you surprised at this, Wardo?)

Before he knows it, they’re naked and he’s shirtless. Eduardo gapes a bit. He knows they’re putting on a show for him but he doesn’t think that _that_ kind of passion can be faked.

Tyler looks like the cat that got the canary. Cameron takes pity on Eduardo. “Let us help?”

He’s still a bit speechless. Cameron starts unbuckling his belt while Tyler comes up behind him and kisses his neck. Eduardo stiffens.

“I dare you,” Tyler whispers. Tyler’s breath is on the outer shell of his ear and his lips just graze the skin there. Eduardo shivers from the sensation and the blast of mint in his face. He brushed his teeth but now he wonders if he should have had that stick of gum on the way but there wasn’t anywhere to spit it out and he didn’t want to litter.

Tyler also smells of expensive cologne. Eduardo wonders if Cameron and Tyler share the same cologne and toothpaste. (Don’t forget the one brain between them.) Eduardo allows himself a small smile.

“Just relax” the twin says. Tyler’s not attacking him, he’s sucking gently at his pulse point. Eduardo wonders if he’ll try to mark him on purpose but Tyler’s already moved on, hands roaming his chest, finger circling a nipple playfully.

Cameron talks to him softly, coaxing him to step out of his pants and boxer briefs. When it gets stuck on one leg, Eduardo apologizes profusely. Cameron merely trails kisses from his knee down as he eases the garment off. Tyler is skimming a hand up his thigh. They make eye contact and before he knows it, the back of his knees are touching the mattress and he can feel the bed sheets cool on his back.

He scoots backward to make room. The twins are looking at him hungrily and with some amusement. He realizes he’s cupping himself and he forces his hands away, trying to subtly angle his legs together.

“I haven’t. I’m not gay,” Eduardo blurts out suddenly. He wants to cover his face with his hands. This is completely embarrassing.

He expects them to laugh or shrug and say, “Whatever.” But none of these things happen.

“That’s ok. It’s kind of hot,” Tyler comments.

“You’ve had sex before right?”

“Yes, of course,” Eduardo replies trying not to squeak. “I’m not a virgin,” he says defensively. Except that he is. To gay sex. Which he’ll be having. He’s going to have gay sex.

Cameron lays his hand gently on Eduardo’s forearm. The poor guy is all but hugging his knees. “You can fuck one of us first?”

“I don’t-” Eduardo waves his hand around vaguely with his eyes wide.

“Your loss,” Tyler says but there’s no bite. It’s playful. He exchanges another look with his twin.

“We can show you?” from Cameron.

“We’ll show you,” from Tyler. “Watch,” he commands.

“Feel free to join in. Or you can touch yourself,” Cameron suggests helpfully as he pulls Tyler by the hair, pushing his head down with the motion. Then he’s lying diagonally on the bed his hands fisted in his brother’s blonde locks.

(Huh, you’d think Cameron is the bitch). Shut up, Mark, Eduardo hisses in his mind, but his lips quirk into a little smile.

Tyler gets to work enthusiastically, his lips stretched around his brother’s cock. It should be really gross but Eduardo thinks they look beautiful together. He’s not turned on yet. It feels awkward. They’ve given him permission, heck Tyler pretty much demanded he watch, but it feels rude to stare. He tries not to look at his cock. Or compare it to his own. Unfortunately, Mark does it for him.

(Hmm, unlike you, both uncut. Guess what? Totally identical down there too, who would have guessed? Probably around 8 inches, possibly 9 when fully erect. Impressive enough. And you thought you were ‘above average’ hah. Girth is a little over average at 5 inches. At least they weren’t compensating. They really are just stupid. So you’re wondering how a giant Winklecock would feel ripping your ass open Wardo? You’re such a masochist.) I’m not! Eduardo argued with his Mark-voice, fighting not to say anything out loud because this is ridiculous enough as is. (You’re my friend. Of course you’re a masochist, Mark laughs).

Tyler’s head bob’s up and down on the head for a while, making that sucking noise (it’s a glottal stop!) before Cameron pulls him off by yanking on his hair. Tyler resists a little, having really gotten into it and Cameron slaps him lightly. Tyler’s eyes flash and for a moment Eduardo is worried a bitchfight might break out on the bed but he merely pouts at his twin brother. Cameron’s breathing is a little heavier and there is a slight pink flush to his pale skin.

When they reach for him at the same time, Eduardo tries not to think about how the hands have been touching cock (Winklecock! Mark repeats gleefully). Tyler has a firm hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in touching his lips to the corner of Eduardo’s mouth. He obviously wants to kiss him but he let’s Eduardo be the one to seal their lips together. It’s definitely different from kissing ladies. The jaw line is stronger but the skin there is smooth and smells slightly of aftershave and musk. Tyler’s lips are soft and he tastes slightly salty. Eduardo frowns at the taste as he lets Tyler explore his mouth, one hand sliding up to cup his face almost automatically.

“It takes some getting used to,” Cameron says with a laugh, watching the expression on Eduardo’s face. Watching him process the newness of it all.

Eduardo thinks that Cameron must be doing something because Tyler is moaning into his mouth. It’s kind of weird. He thinks belatedly he should have reached for his dick or something. Tyler detaches from Eduardo’s lips but his hand is still on the back of his neck. The twins both stop to admire Eduardo’s kiss swollen lips.

Tyler’s hand is softly guiding Eduardo to Cameron’s leaking cock. He lets go when Cameron winds his fingers in Eduardo’s hair an index finger twirling a lock experimentally. Tyler holds onto Cameron’s other hand and starts kissing him. “So handsome,” Cameron murmurs almost absently, eyes on Eduardo. Cameron doesn’t rush him, taking his time exploring his twin’s mouth as he lets Eduardo look and touch. The featherlight touches feel like a tease. “Harder,” Cameron pants, holding himself from arching into Eduardo’s parted lips.

Eduardo licks Cameron’s cock hesitantly. He remember what felt good for him when Christy did it and tries to imitate it. Maybe he should have paid more attention to technique. He thinks he might have a newfound appreciation for his exes. He knows that teeth is bad so he’s glad that it’s Cameron he’s blowing for the first time. It’s irrational because Tyler hasn’t been at all aggressive towards him but he still can’t help worrying that Tyler might slap him if he grazed him accidentally. So keeping his teeth fully covered, he swirls around the head and takes it in. He takes it a little too far and gags but doesn’t pull off. At least he isn’t surprised at the taste. It’s more bitter than he’d like but not unbearable.

Both twins are watching him openly now and he feels like he’s on display.

“Good. Keep going,” Cameron urges. Eduardo’s looking a little frightened. He’s good at making people feel comfortable, Tyler thinks proudly. “Just breathe. You’re doing good.”

Tyler takes Eduardo’s hand and closes it around the base then he snakes his free hand down to touch Eduardo. It’s a little dry but he’s not being rough. Eduardo breathes, concentrating on hollowing his cheeks and working up a good rhythm. His jaw is aching a bit and he’s drooling everywhere but Cameron keeps up the encouragement. Tyler is whispering things to Cameron. Then Cameron says “I’m close” before pulling him off a little roughly. Tyler immediately takes him all the way in. Cameron fucks his throat deeply once, twice before coming down Tyler’s throat. He gets it all like a pro and cleans his twin up before one last suck. It makes an obscene pop, Tyler looks over Eduardo with a smirk.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Tyler says while waving his fingers.

Eduardo licks them looking rather confused.

Cameron pulls him in for a quick kiss before sucking the fingers wetly while keeping his eyes on Eduardo.

“Thanks Cam,” Tyler says appreciatively but he smiles at Eduardo. “Pass the pillow?”

Eduardo hands it over and Tyler slips it under Cameron’s tilted hips. The twin is lying there looking lazily at Tyler fussing.

“Its fine,” Cameron murmurs in the way sated people do, spreading his legs and pulling Tyler’s hand towards his opening.

Eduardo watches as Tyler uses his hands to spread his cheeks, scissoring his fingers a few times before putting his tongue _right there_. Eduardo cringes as he thinks about doing that. But from the way Cameron is moaning, it’s like getting a blowjob. Maybe even better. Tyler is really hard and leaking but he makes no move to take care of himself until Cameron tells him to.

Tyler makes to put three fingers but Cameron pulls his hand away. Cameron looks at Tyler in the eye and says, “Do it.” Eduardo can hear the trust implied in that.

Tyler sinks in all the way in one smooth move and Cameron shudders, his head thrown back on the pillow. After a moment, Cameron thrusts upwards. Tyler hooks his legs above his shoulders and moans.

They fuck each other right in front of him and Eduardo feels a bit weirded out. Aside from the whole they-are-brothers-and-it’s-just-wrong, it’s kind of like watching someone fuck themselves. But there are little differences between them that he’s noticed. Tyler has a wicked scar on his side which is a faded pink while Cameron has a freckle just beneath his collarbone. Tyler grunts and Cameron makes these little whimpers and unintelligible words. He wonders what he looks and sounds like. He’s never taped himself or anything. (Next you’ll start wondering what I’m like in bed. If I’m more like #Thing 1 or #Thing 2. That’s a bit rude don’t you think? Even during a live sex show, you’re thinking of me. That’s sweet but really fucked up. You are screwed, Mark sing-songs. I screw you over and you get screwed. We're all screwed. Except 'we' means you and the Twinklevii.)

It’s obvious they are putting on a show and it’s good. If he were into that type of thing. Not that he’s not. He’s just not sure that he is. It could totally be sexy if he let himself get into it. They are equally matched for strength so they flip each other easily, pretending to wrestle for dominance. Tyler lets Cameron ride him. It’s the only time Cameron’s eyes leave Tyler’s. _You can try this too._ Eduardo swallows, his throat dry. At least it doesn’t sound that painful. Cameron’s enjoying it even if he keeps batting Tyler’s hands from touching him. Tyler doesn’t apologise, instead he rolls them again and sucks a necklace of hickeys onto Cameron. It seems to last forever and Eduardo sits there anxiously watching as they lose themselves in their ecstasy. Tyler stiffens and comes inside Cameron. He practically collapses on top of Cameron.

Cameron peers past Tyler and aims a reassuring glance at Eduardo. He rolls Tyler easily and Tyler doesn’t seem to care.

Eduardo can see Cameron’s still hard. Or hard again. There’s no evidence of Cameron having come plus it has to be the former otherwise they’re having extraordinary porn star sex. Cameron’s practically eyefucking Eduardo. It’s freaking him out. Not that he’d admit to it. Cameron takes Eduardo’s head carefully between his hands like he’s a precious thing and he leans his forehead again his. It probably only lasts a few seconds but Eduardo can feel every breath between them and it feels so very intimate. Then they make out for a while. Cameron’s hands are subtly kneading the tension out of his shoulders. Relax, he says into his mouth. Eduardo tries not to think about the hard cock poking him. He absolutely does not whimper when Cameron squeezes his ass or cringe when Cameron moves his hands back up to Eduardo’s face. Cameron doesn't let him apologize, cutting him off with a deep kiss and massaging his shoulders again. He doesn’t smack him or threaten to call the deal off. “We’re not gonna hurt you,” Cameron says when they come up for air again. Eduardo feels pathetically grateful and he tries to kiss Cameron like he means it.

Tyler watches until he recovers. He feels like scum for scaring the dark haired guy. Eduardo is tall but he has a slight frame and Tyler could snap him in two without his brother there. He's a virgin trying to have a threesome on his first go. Of course he’s scared. Lube in hand, he rises up on his knees to kiss Cameron on the forehead. He gives Eduardo one too.

They position him between them (A Winklewich or an Eduardo sandwich? Since sandwiches are always named after their fillings, this is obviously a conundrum.) Even Mark’s stupid voice doesn’t penetrate (pun!) into his panic. Cameron is laying him down gently with a pillow under his hips. It reminds him that this is a deal no matter how gentle they are with him. They are here to fuck him because they want to fuck with Mark by proxy. Eduardo doesn’t know why it’s affecting him right now but the idea of sex is looming over him. It’s actually happening and he feels like there’s not enough air to breathe.

It’s obvious that Eduardo is not hard. At all. They take turns stroking him but he’s only manages to get it half-hard. Someone else’s hands always feel better than his own. It’s good but he can’t stop thinking about two Olympic sized dicks tearing him apart. Every time they swap, Eduardo erection flags. He can’t help but be reminded that they can just pass him around like some prag. The thought of trying to enjoy a _deal_. It’s _wrong_ (You just like to suffer for me. If you really admit it, maybe it’ll turn you on). Mark never knows when to stop rubbing it in even when he’s right.

“S’rry. I just. I can’t.” To his horror, his voice cracks on the last word and he feels utterly humiliated. He gives in and covers his hands with his face.

Cameron tenderly pries Eduardo’s hands and elegantly long fingers from the handsome face he’s hiding. Cameron doesn’t think that Eduardo knows that he has this tight, nervous smile when he’s trying to appease someone, when it’s clear that he’s not sure what to do or what else he can do. His whole aura is screaming ‘I’ll try to be better, please don’t hurt me’ like an abused kid.

“I’ll try not to be offended or judge your performance,” Tyler says dryly, not calling Eduardo on it. He catches Cameron’s approving glance.

Eduardo tries to tell himself not to think about it but it doesn’t help. He’s looking more and more distressed as apologies tumble out of him and Cameron is worried he’s going to _cry_ or something. Cameron tries kissing him again, he has to because Eduardo won’t stop saying he’s sorry, but it’s no fun if the other person just opens their mouth. He’s pliant alright, opening for Cameron, but he’s not really reciprocating. Tyler can read the concern etched in Cameron body that only he knows. A twitch in his left hand, the set of his jaw and the straight line of his shoulders.

“It’s ok,” Tyler says, both to Cameron and Eduardo, in his best comforting voice which is probably not really that comforting. Cameron is always better at that.

“Maybe you should just,” Eduardo suggests quietly. “You can- I don’t have to-”

“No,” Tyler says vehemently. Eduardo practically jumps a foot in the bed. Tyler gives his twin a beseeching look.

“I’m sor-”

Cameron can tell that Tyler is uncomfortable about doing this. Though careful to hide it from Eduardo because he’s learning to read me remarkably well, Cameron deliberates over whether they should call this off. They aren’t rapists. He’s actually losing his erection now since Eduardo looks so terrified. He’s obviously trying to pretend he’s not which is even more heartbreaking. His lower lip trembles when he’s upset. He’s bitten his lip enough times, quickly-I-really-shouldn’t-show-weakness-now but no doubt hard, that Cameron is almost surprised he hasn’t tasted blood. Eduardo’s hazel eyes look suspiciously shiny. Cameron’s been watching him closely and he knows he hasn’t been crying. Yet. If he cries, Cameron thinks, I think we should call it quits. Fuck the deal. The gutless nerd can have the settlement. The point was to seduce Eduardo away from Mark, to get him _willingly_. He can’t speak for Tyler’s motivations but he knows deep down Tyler isn’t really cruel. Tyler had been surprised to get a virgin in the deal. Anyway, sex shouldn’t be traumatic. It’s fun and if Eduardo’s not having any…I don’t want to be the cause of his stint in the shrink’s couch. Cameron thinks if he could read Eduardo’s thoughts, he’s probably berating himself. For such a brilliant guy, Eduardo has some serious confidence issues and some of his learned responses are kind of disturbing. He can admire that Eduardo has this resilience but it’s also seems to be a really helpless and enabling response to pain.

“No,” Cameron repeats in his best coaxing voice. He tries to phrase his next words carefully. He knows if he says he wants it to be good in any way, or comment even peripherally on Eduardo’s current inability to get it up, Eduardo will probably read it as pressure to perform better. Which will just stress him out and be counterproductive. He’s practically hyperventilating now. It occurs to Cameron, Eduardo doesn’t know what the options are or he’s too afraid to ask.

They twins silently agree that they won’t rim him because that’s too intimate – it’s a gift they will only give each other – however, a blowjob is probably good idea.

“He means its okay. If you want to…we can try something else.”

At the words “If you want to”, Eduardo looks at them, inhaling sharply. He’s never one to give up easily. “Of course.”

Tyler is glad that he sounds steady if a little confused. “Close your eyes.”

Cameron leans over and breathes right over Eduardo’s dick. A mouth is a mouth right?

Tyler smirks when Eduardo obeys instantly but he keeps his comments to himself.

“It’s not comfortable at first but it’ll feel really good,” Cameron says his bottom lip resting on Eduardo’s dick before taking him in the wet heat of his mouth. Cameron’s mouth feels really good and pretty soon he’s hard.

Cameron squeezes Tyler’s hand and Tyler is ready having poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. While Cameron swirls his tongue around Eduardo’s dick, Tyler’s finger is rubbing and circling his opening.

“Oh,” Eduardo says, suddenly glad took he extra care in showering before he came here.

Tyler pushes in slowly. Eduardo clenches in response to the intrusion.

“Let go,” Tyler says with an edge of command. Tyler really doesn’t want to hurt him but if he doesn’t stop doing that, it is going to be really painful. Like totally unnecessary pain. It works. Eduardo unclenches until Tyler has worked his finger in him. Tyler wriggles it a bit.

Cameron hums.

“How does it feel?” Tyler translates, ignoring his brother's glare. It’s close enough. Are you ok is patronizing.

“Weird…Ok.” The stretch hurts a bit, a low burn at the small of his spine. Eduardo can feel his hard on flag a little even as it is bumping the back of Cameron’s throat.

When Cameron squeezes his hand again, Tyler doesn’t hesitate to lean over to capture Eduardo’s lips in his own while slipping another wet finger inside him. Tyler smiles as Eduardo’s “Oh” of surprise is muffled. Tyler’s tongue fucks Eduardo’s mouth as he scissors the two, trying to make room for a third finger. It feels full. Uncomfortable. Like he’s going to shit the bed. Eduardo really hopes that doesn’t happen.

“It’s fine,” Tyler says.

Eduardo doesn’t know if he can read his mind or if it’s just something people say. It helps a bit. Eduardo notes randomly that Tyler’s eyes are really blue. Not blue-green but blue like Facebook blue.

There is the sound of a condom packet opening and Eduardo breathes a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t really notice that they didn’t use condoms with each other…he didn’t even think to specify. He’d assumed. Oh God. He should never make deals like this and wouldn’t except-

“Cameron is going to fuck you now,” Tyler says, his breath on Eduardo’s face. He says it half like a question.

“Okay,” Eduardo agrees, his voice not entirely steady. This is it. At Tyler’s look, he says, “Yes. Do it.”

They don’t flip him right away and stick it in him.

“It’s easier on your front the first time,” Cameron says somewhat apologetically.

It makes Eduardo feel like an asshole (asshole!!! The irony!) for thinking bad things about the Winklevosses. They hadn’t hurt him. In fact they were going out of their way to try not to hurt him.

“Alright.” Eduardo fights not to blush. He doesn’t have to look at him. Them. It’s good right? “Um.”

They roll him gently. His body goes little limp because he’s not sure how they want him but they have no problem handling his weight. Cameron mouths as his neck as he’s lining himself up. He’s pulling him up gently by the hips so his weight is on his knees. “You can rest on your elbows. Or grab onto something,” Cameron says casually.

Cameron starts to push the head of his cock into Eduardo, trying to get him to sit on his thighs as he rocks forward.

Eduardo who was biting on his lip, gasps in pain.

“So tight,” Cameron grits out once his dick is inside the first ring of muscle. Eduardo’s clenching down on him hard. Thankfully he’s not trying to get away or anything. It would be really great too if it weren’t for the fact that he let out a sound like a choked sob. Cameron looks a little helplessly at Tyler. Cameron can’t actually pull out without hurting the brunet more and he’s really, really hard but he doesn’t want to, can’t, fuck someone like this.

It hurts. It really _hurts._ He doesn’t have much to compare it to because he was the type that tried to avoid fights and he’s never done anything physically dangerous. He’s barely had a skinned knee since grade school and this hurts considerably more. Eduardo blinks quickly. Shit. He is not crying. It’s an involuntary reaction to pain yes. But he’s not going to cry. He squeezes his eyes shut and tells himself it could be worse.

Then Tyler is there, rubbing his back. Cameron latches onto his other hand, holding so tight that his knuckles are white. “Hold it, you can do it Cam.” Cameron’s shaking with the effort of not ramming into him. To Eduardo, Tyler is surprisingly gentle brushing his damp hair from his face. He’s caressing Eduardo’s face with his hand, never letting go of Cameron. “Let go, breath, let go,” he says with the same edge of command as he had before.

It still hurts. It burns all the way up his spine but he doesn’t feel like he’s being ripped apart.

“Relax. Breathe. You’re doing great.” Tyler’s hands are cool and comforting on his heated skin.

It feels a little better. Cameron moves slowly until he’s balls deep in Eduardo. It’s not so much painful as it feels full. He can feel the slight tickle of pubes on his ass as Cameron’s balls slap against it. Tyler is touching him. He’s thrusting into Tyler’s hand while Cameron’s thrusting into him. “You feel so good,” he says.

Cameron pants encouragement and the feedback helps. He doesn’t seem deterred by Eduardo’s silence either and Eduardo is thankful. The discomfort still keeps him from getting fully hard but it’s not bad. It feels good even if he’s not sure he can come which is embarrassing.

“You’re thinking too much,” Cameron says. He can tell by the line of Eduardo’s back.

Eduardo wants to say, “How do you know?” but it’s a weird conversation to be having.

Cameron distracts him by biting lightly down on his shoulder. Cameron keeps changing the angle until Eduardo feels the sparks of something pleasurable and he lets out an involuntary moan. Tyler grins at Cameron almost like a ‘thumbs up’. With each thrust, Eduardo feels the tension in him start to unravel and he clutches at the sheets desperately.

It feels amazing. Beyond amazing but right now he can’t really be fucked to think of a better word. In fact, it’s so amazing that he doesn’t think he can hold on for long. In-fucking-credible. He’s totally riding on the high and just thinking the word ‘fuck’ makes him giddy. He feels weak at the knees and his arms feel shaky like he can’t support his own weight.

Tyler wishes that Cameron, hell Eduardo, could see the emotions playing out across his striking features. He can see Eduardo when he finds that indescribable feeling of pleasure and it’s like nothing else. It’s just the moment and though he’s not one to appreciate waxing poetry, it’s beautiful, magical. Its rates right up there with doing magic mushrooms with his twin when he was fourteen. He vows to himself there and then that if, that _if_ Eduardo says ‘yes’, he _will_.

Cameron catches Tyler’s eye and they know Eduardo is close. Cameron’s hands join Tyler’s as they fist Eduardo cock firmly so they come together. Eduardo is so far gone that he doesn’t feel Cameron pull out.

They lie there sated. The sweat cooling on their bodies makes them look like they are glowing in the light. Cameron spooning him with his dick soft between them and Eduardo flopped over on his side. It’s like having a really good fuck. Probably one of his best fucks ever. Except that he was the one that was fucked instead of him doing the fucking. He doesn’t know what happened to the condom which is weird as that’s his job as the wearer. Actually he doesn’t remember anything between the mindblowing orgasm and the afterglow. Wow. He was well and truly _fucked._ What a paradigm change.

“Wow indeed.”

Eduardo blushes as he realizes belatedly he must have said it aloud.

Cameron smiles, his blue eyes seemingly lighting up and says, “Me too.” Eduardo notices with some envy that he’s not blushing. He lets his eyes roam over Cameron and really appreciate his form and also his twin’s form by extension. Cameron’s toned abs makes Eduardo feel self-conscious about his own body. He’s not an athlete. He’s a scrawny guy that works with numbers so he doesn’t really work out. Cameron’s arms have bands of muscle there whereas Eduardo has an embarrassing shirt tan, the back of his palms are slightly darker than his arms.

Eduardo half-expects Tyler to tease him maybe but all the twin says is, “Need anything?” Eduardo hadn’t noticed it there before but there’s two glasses of water and mints on the bed stand. There’s also a packet of cigarettes, a lighter and an expensive bottle of scotch. Cameron rolls his eyes at Tyler and takes a sip of alcohol straight from the bottle. Eduardo takes two mints and drinks the water. It feels extra cold. He’s always loved that feeling.

When he looks up again, they’re kissing. It looks kind of like they’re sharing a mint. Then Tyler draws him in for a kiss, he tastes of mint with a slight burn of alcohol. Eduardo wonders when he had a mint.

They sit there trading kisses for a while alternating between the hot burn of alcohol and the cold scorch of mints. Hands roam, teasing and they play with his nipples. Callused hands skim his ribs. When he blushes, they tell him he’s beautiful. That they can’t believe he’s here, that he’s amazing. He feels a pleasant buzz. There’s no way he can be drunk but he feels drunk on the attention. He has two sets of blue eyes on him and he thinks if they asked him anything right now, he’d say “yes”.

When Tyler’s arms snake around him, he tilts Eduardo’s head up so they are looking at each other. Eduardo can see Tyler’s pupils up close, huge and dark with desire. Tyler’s eyes flicker to Cameron before he wags his eyebrows once and Eduardo nods in response to the unspoken question. He’s a little sore but he’s up for round two.

Tyler rolls him over carefully without breaking eye contact. Tyler rolls a condom on with a practiced hand and they fuck face to face. Eduardo doesn’t think he’s that flexible so he resists when Tyler tugs at his legs. Tyler merely encourages him to wrap them around his waist when he’s in to the hilt. Oh, Eduardo thinks. He might have said that aloud too. Being able to see Tyler’s face makes the sex incredibly intimate and it’s not a bad thing. There’s more visual feedback. And they can make out.

Leaning forward to kiss Tyler, Eduardo feels pleasure sparking up his spine again. They kiss clumsily, panting into each other’s mouths. Having found the spot, Eduardo finds himself hard quickly without a hand on him at all. Tyler doesn’t say much when he fucks Eduardo. Except for the occasional “fuck” and “oh God” he grunts and moans and lets his body speak for him. Eduardo can see Cameron behind Tyler. He thinks he’s fingering his twin because Tyler stops nipping at his lip and his breathing hitches. Tyler slows into a lazy glide for a while as he’s being stretched. Eduardo has to stop himself from trying to fuck himself on Tyler. When Cameron is in, finally, they speed up again. They fall almost too easily into rhythm, Tyler fucks Eduardo while Cameron slides his dick in and out of his twin.

Eduardo can see everything on Tyler’s face – pleasure, vulnerability and something else. Something intense and overwhelming. Eduardo almost wants to look away but he can’t. It’s enough and he can feel the pressure building inside him.

“I’m gonna-I’m”

Tyler grunts and lets him come on his toned chest and stomach. When Eduardo is spent, Tyler makes to pull out. Eduardo crosses his arms behind Tyler’s neck and draws him closer. The cum is sticky between but it’s worth it to feel Tyler’s heart beating fast against his chest. Eduardo is rewarded with a rare smile. When Tyler smiles, really smiles, his whole face lights up. While Eduardo has seen Cameron smile, even though the features are similar, it looks different on Tyler. Eduardo lets him fuck him through the aftershocks even though it’s almost too much, his thighs are trembling and he has never ever felt like this from sex. Still it’s the combination of pleasure and pain and he is glad he doesn’t have to fake it. He probably has the stupidest look on his face right now and he can’t bring himself to care.

Tyler follows him over the edge soon after, his eyes never leaving Eduardo’s face. Cameron pulls out after Tyler has finished coming. Tyler jacks him off, hard and fast and Cameron comes on his face. Tyler’s eyes are close but his mouth is open a little and he licks at the cum at the corner of his mouth. Cameron closes in and plants kisses all over his face, mouthing his cheeks, lips, ears and chin to help him clean it off. Tyler keeps angling for a kiss but Cameron holds his face firmly and concentrates on the task at hand.

Eduardo watches and he thinks he could come just from watching that if it weren’t for the fact that there is no way he could come so soon again.

Tyler gets up to go to the bathroom coming back with two damp cloths. He tosses one to Eduardo. Cameron has a blissful expression on his face, he tilts his face upwards like he’s drinking in the exhilaration of it all. Tyler gives him a fond glance and cleans up his brother gently. Then he flips the cloth over and wipes himself down.

Eduardo wonders if he should have offered, what the etiquette is, but he takes the cloth with a quiet ‘thanks’. Eduardo feels a bit guilty seeing as he’s got a little bit of his own cum on his chest and stomach but since they both used condoms, he’s nowhere near as messy as either twin. It could have been worse yes except that it was way better than he’d expected. Actually it was excellent but he doesn’t know what to do with this information. What it means.

Eduardo leaves the cloth awkwardly on the bed stand next to Cameron’s, feeling like he should apologize.

Cameron turns a beatific smile on him. “Good?”

“Yeah,” he says and means it.

Tyler kicks the dirty bedcover off the bed onto the floor and Cameron frowns.

“It’s my room,” Tyler says defensively.

Eduardo gets the feeling that this is something they’ve argued over before.

The twins spoon. They are a perfect fit. As they would be. Eduardo doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t want to interrupt them. He’s not their brother. He’s not even a lover. He’s just…he’s just someone in their bed. He should leave.

Tyler lies down and looks at Eduardo with one eye open like he wants to see if he’ll go. It’s almost like he’s saying “I dare you” again and Eduardo can feel his breath on his ear. Cameron hand reaches for him but he doesn’t say anything. Eduardo can see the tiny golden hairs on his forearm and the fine hairs that dust his hand that he hadn’t noticed before.

It couldn’t do any harm to stay a bit, Eduardo thinks. The bed certainly is big enough for the three of them. He smiles at Cameron and lies facing him. Cameron squeezes his hand once and lets go as if to say “don’t think to much”. They aren’t touching but Eduardo can see Tyler close his eyes over Cameron’s shoulder and Cameron leaning back on his twin.

They lay there for a bit, drained. Eduardo means to leave when they are asleep but he drifts off too. The last thing he sees is Cameron’s, his blue eyes still watching him though they are heavy with fatigue.

By the time he wakes, the cold light of the morning is drifting through the curtains and there’s no afterglow to soften it. He’s facing away from the twins but there’s an arm thrown across his chest and another on his hip. Somehow in sleep Tyler’s hand had reached over Cameron, holding onto Eduardo. Cameron was snuggling against him like a teddy bear. His erection was also poking Eduardo rather insistently in the back of his thigh upper thigh, dangerously close to his ass, reminding him of all the sex last night. All the great sex.

But-

But the night is over. Its early in the morning. He has to go. They both have their depositions today. The Winklevosses at lunch and his in the afternoon. He really has to go.

Eduardo tries to extricate himself without waking either of them. Tyler’s hand slides easily from his hip but Cameron’s legs are tangled in his. Eduardo shakes him off, lightly at first and then with more force since Cameron grip is strong even in his sleep.

He doesn’t let go until Eduardo tries to do a complicated maneuver of shimmying loose the arms and then sitting up abruptly. Cameron rubs his eyes, groaning awake.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Eduardo feels like he’s apologizing for the wrong thing. After all, he was going to sneak away without saying goodbye. A part of him thinks, it was a deal. What can they expect? Even if they went above and beyond the deal. So did he. But it’s done. They didn’t say anything about what would happen after oh besides the fact that Mark would never know. They both know, the twins and him, and for some reason it feels like something changed. Eduardo deduces that he must be a complete retard to be thinking about this at all. It was sex for fuck’s sake. He’s not a…a…girl (and they said I was the sexist one, Mark complains sounding way too awake). Eduardo smacks himself in the forehead as if he could bitchslap Mark too. It’s way too early in the morning for him to think about this. A glance at the alarm confirms that it’s 5:30 am.

“S’ok,” Cameron mumbles huskily, elbowing his brother in the stomach.

It makes him feel worse. Eduardo can see the moment Tyler wakes, it’s not gradual like his twin’s. Tyler is not so tense when he’s asleep. Tyler awake is constantly on guard, ready to take what challenges the world throws at him.

“Motherfuck,” Tyler curses, shoving Cameron.

Eduardo had rolled off the bed already, walking around to the foot of the bed where his pants and underwear are. He pulls up his boxer briefs quickly, not wanting to be naked when they are going to talk. He’s also hard, he woke up that way (It’s a completely natural bodily reaction, his Mark voice recites, though natural it will humiliate you in the worst of times). Fuck. He doesn’t need ‘Mark’ talking at him right now. He buckles his belt a little viciously. When he glares at his erection, he swears he can feel the prickle down his spine like when you know someone’s staring at you. He swivels around feeling a little paranoid.

Tyler is. Staring at him. Tyler has propped himself up on one elbow, the sheet falling dangerously low on his waist. He’s obviously been watching Eduardo dress, not bothering to hide that he’s openly staring. Holding Eduardo’s gaze, he sits up fully, the thin sheet barely hides his obvious erection. Eduardo knows that look, he can already feel a buzz traveling down his spine. It’s not fair to ask for that from me, Eduardo thinks with equal measures of misery and anger.

Tyler knows Eduardo doesn’t want to look away because he’s not a coward. He knows he’s not fighting fair now, he just _wants_.

Cameron passes behind him and does something but all Eduardo can see it is the space between them. When Cameron cuts into his vision, standing protectively between his brother and throwing Eduardo an intense look. Eduardo knows that look but they can’t be asking him to- Cameron must be able to read his face because he moves towards him. For one tense moment, Eduardo thinks that he might hit him. Or kiss him. He does neither, he merely hands Eduardo his shirt.

Eduardo takes it dumbly. He realizes that Cameron has his pants on already, his polo shirt in his hand. Eduardo can see the freckle near his collarbone. There is a faded necklace of hickeys.

“You got what you wanted?” Eduardo half-asks as he buttons up his shirt. The buttons keep slipping from his fingers. He straightens the shirt, aligning the tails, not wanting to do them up wrong. He leaves the top three undone. Whatever.

Eduardo knows that the twins must be mindmelding. He purposely does not look at them. “Yes,” Cameron replies. Eduardo doesn’t know how he knows that Cameron is unhappy but he can tell. It’s freaky. (Transferal of freaky powers via sex, everyone knows that.) He also knows what’s under Cameron’s shirt. Cameron has left the buttons undone and Eduardo ponders on whether it’s because Cameron is upset or he’s trying to tease him. Not that it’s any of his business.

Eduardo ties his shoes to keep his hands busy. In case, he gets the urge to hold Cameron’s face between his hands or to place Tyler’s hand back on him like some sentimental gesture could bring them all together again in an epic love story. “Then I’m going,” he says in a clipped tone.

“You wound our feelings,” Tyler says with a smirk, reverting to dry humor. He turns over so his back faces Eduardo. Clearly the conversation is over.

Cameron walks Eduardo out. This time he’s not touching Eduardo and somehow this difference is sounding warning bells in his mind.

“He’s not a morning person,” Cameron says once Tyler is out of earshot. It sounds a bit like an apology – in both senses of the word – that is, like a defense and an expression of regret. He changes the topic quickly, “Driving home?”

“Cab,” Eduardo says. “I don’t actually have a car,” he admits.

“Oh. Um,” Cameron stumbles. He wonders if he should offer to pay like he would normally or…“Use our driver,” he blurts out. “He’s… discreet.”

“I shouldn’t-”

Cameron waves it off and calls up their chauffeur.

While he’s waiting, Eduardo feels irrationally angry. “You don’t need to wait for me like I’m a...” Girl. Whore.

“Never said you were,” Cameron shoots back even without him finishing. “It’s just good manners.” Cameron gives a smile that flashes all his white teeth.

Eduardo wants to say that Cameron could go back to bed. To Tyler. But he knows once Cameron’s made up his mind, there’s no point in trying to convince him otherwise. He’s definitely overstayed his welcome. It is not his place to say anything to Cameron now especially not about his twin brother. Instead he taps out a beat on his thigh and when Cameron looks over at him, he shoves both his hands in his pocket.

As the driver is pulling up the driveway, Cameron says suddenly. “He doesn’t deserve you. You don’t owe him anything you know? He owes you. He is lucky to have a friend like you.”

Eduardo doesn’t rise to the bait, if it’s bait.

It does make Euardo wonder if it was some sick penance thing. If he did it because he thinks he owes Mark for freezing his account. Or if he did it because the one last thing, he won’t owe Mark anything after this. He doesn’t think Mark owes him anything though. After all, Mark never asked anything of him. He just took it from you, a new Cameron sounding voice says. Damn the Winklevosses, they totally fucked with his mind. He waits for Mark to pipe up and say ‘fucked’ gleefully but of all times, he chooses this one to be silent.

The car is in front of him and Cameron opens the door for him like a good gentleman. “Just tell Pierre where to go.”

“Thanks for the ride and-” He opens his mouth to thank him for last night or something like ‘it was good doing business with you’ but it sounds ridiculous. He shrugs his jacket on. “Thanks,” he says lamely.

Cameron is a better man than Eduardo is because he nods like he understands. “See you later,” Cameron says when he closes the door. The words are a parting gift, an open invitation.

Eduardo is glad he didn’t have to answer because whatever he hopes, he shouldn’t see them again. Not anytime soon. It isn’t a good idea. In fact it would be an idea that would likely get him into trouble.

He had expected to feel some shame about the deal but the reason he feels guilty is not one he would ever have expected. There is something else there now. A longing. Later, Eduardo will remember that throughout it all, the twins didn’t lie to him. They never promised him anything. They don’t say “I love you” but there’s an underlying current of “it could be” and “we wish”.

*

He’d gotten home and the first thing he did was take all his clothes off. There were no traces. They hadn’t aimed to mark him and if they did accidentally, it had healed by now. He was still hard so he jerked off in the shower, imagining bruises on his hips and strong hands holding him down. It’s screwed up but he’s already been screwed over so he figures out why the hell not?

(You’re such a masochist.)

*

It could play out like this: he could attend the Winklevosses’ deposition since he was a witness, their star witness in fact. He walks in and flanked by a Winklevoss twin on either side of him. The lines have already been drawn so it wouldn’t be a surprise. But despite their best efforts, somehow Mark knows. Even though it shouldn’t matter, Eduardo doesn’t want Mark to think he’s a slut that would betray him. Mark would hate him. Eduardo doesn’t dare think about Mark caring about him, maybe forgiving him for making the deal, maybe…no. That would never happen. He doesn’t want Mark to feel guilty, not about this. This was his choice to make.

There is too much between them now. They could never get away with it. A glance would give him away. Last night did change something, everything. The Winklevosses know it too. He can’t risk it.

This is how it’s going to play out: he’s not going to go.

If he goes, he knows that something will give them away, give _him_ away and it will destroy the carefully constructed veneer of professionalism he forces himself to project. Then he’d be forced to explain to Mark that yes, he was in love with him and even though he’s suing him now, clearly he’d still do anything for him. It’s pathetic. Not to mention, it is clearly asking for heartbreak. He doesn’t dare think about the twins either, how they might care for him and pick up the pieces of him that Mark leaves behind. Eduardo closes his eyes and forces his mind to stop.

*

He wakes up when it’s nearly lunchtime. There’s a text from a number he doesn’t recognize: 65 million.

They don’t rub it in. They could have but he knew they wouldn’t. Even then he’s grateful. Eduardo doesn’t respond but he thinks they’d understand. He has his own shit to deal with. Mark’s shit actually but it’s never made a difference. Before he can be tempted, he deletes the message.

*

Eduardo’s putting on a fresh shirt when he gets the call from Gretchen. She tells him what he already knows but he pretends he doesn’t. Her voice is soothing. It’s business. Not personal. He can deal with that.

“We’re talking 5 percent share of Facebook. Ideally we think we can ask for up to 6 percent of share of Facebook because of the NDA. I can push it hard but it might draw things out and…make things a little difficult for you as you remain a significant shareholder. They are also going to be saying that your status as co-founder is already a concession from Mr. Zuckerberg,” Gretchen says this in her careful way like she’s worried he’ll be angry. “Remember, I’m on your side. I just want you know how far you want to take this.”

“Let’s just end this. I’ll be fine with 5 percent.”

Gretchen assures him that he will be more than fine. He agrees easily and nods at the phone.

*

Eduardo sits down slowly. He’s a bit sore, it twinges when he sits down but it’s not a sharp pain or anything. Eduardo feels a little self-conscious but there’s nothing written on him. No one points out a giant hickey or some other sign that would broadcast that he got fucked by the Winklevoss twins. He’s pretty sure Mark doesn’t notice because he’s too busy doodling on his pad.

When it comes down to the settlement, Mark’s side offers 3%.

“7,” Gretchen demands.

This haggling is part of the settlement process. It’s normal. He thinks he should be paying more attention but he doesn’t really care.

“4.”

“5,” Gretchen presses. She doesn’t have to say she won’t go any lower.

“Done.”

Gretchen seems pleased with the outcome. “Congratulations, you are now a billionaire,” she says when he’s signed the settlement and non-disclosure agreement.

Eduardo watches the collection of signatures and does the round of handshakes between everyone. They don’t expect Mark to shake his hand and Mark doesn’t. When he’s in front of Mark, they meet each other’s eyes but Mark’s face is unreadable. He’s closed off even to Eduardo. Eduardo makes himself look away.  
 _  
You do whatever it takes to get you there._

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by [this](http://thescorecardreview.com/articles/tsr-blog-articles/2010/10/01/tsr-blog-the-accidental-billionaires-vs-the-social-network/13680) which mentions the ending of Mezrich's book (from which 'The Social Network' is based on). ***SPOILERS***: At the very end of Mezrich’s book, Eduardo comes across an unverified Winklevoss twin in a “nameless New York club” Saverin says to the twin, “I’m sorry. He screwed me like he screwed you guys,”(p. 252)*** END SPOILERS***
> 
> I revised the fic by adding a part between Eduardo jerking off and him waking up because I (having only seen the film once at this point so it took me some time to digest) didn't address why he didn't attend the settlement at the end (him being a witness in the Winklevoss case and all). The penance angle also makes more sense. I implied that it was out of trust but mostly I felt that he was afraid that he'd give himself away. Because things changed and he doesn't know what to do with these new feelings and he's confused. He's not sure what would happen now if Mark found out now. Ok and I might be toying with the idea of a "what if Mark found out" sequel but don't hold me to that :P


End file.
